Unsure Feelings
by fictionlover94
Summary: Aaron has feelings for Lucian but he's getting married to Cynthia, what is the bug trainer to do? I don't own pokemon one shot unless asked for other chapters


**Aaron has feelings for Lucian but he's getting married to Cynthia, what is the bug trainer to do? I don't own pokemon one shot unless asked for other chapters**

The wedding was going to be held in mid June both had agreed for it to be outside. The actual date is June 15 and there was only 2 days left. The green haired bug trainer felt his head spin at the thought of only one week. 2 days and the champion Cynthia was to be married to the only one man he loved Lucian. Just hearing about the wedding put knots in his stomach.

Everytime he looked at Cynthia she seemed to glow with happiness. She had everything to get married tomorrow if she wanted to, but decided to wait. He looked around the room looking for anybody to talk to, perferbly Flint. Instead he found Cynthia's list of stuff to still get. Apparently she was missing something borrowed.

_Something new: Wedding Dress and tiara _/ _Something old: my grandmother's veil_ / _Something borrowed: ?_ / _Something blue: Blue garder_ / _Six pence: Check_ /

A picture was next to the tiara that had flowers of silver and black, even he had to admit it was pretty. Then he smiled at the missing item on her list. He felt gulity for doing that but he was jealous of Cynthia's place in Lucian's life. He wanted to be that person and not her of all people, she had plenty of people willing to marry her. She had to fall in love with Lucian.

Sometimes he wonders if he was really **_in_** love with him, or if it was that he loved him like a brother. He liked how Lucian would read to him when he couldn't sleep. When Flint would get mad at him for finishing the Fruit Loops, Lucian would stick up for him.

"Hello Aaron," said Cynthia from behind him. She was coming in from the side door dressed in something completely different then what she usually wore. Instead she had on a soft black t-shirt and light colored jeans, with black paint marks. Her hair was in 2 ponytails instead of the dangling hair bands.

"Hi, why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"Lucian and I were painting the shelves in the library," she said. That better be all that they were doing and not doing anything else. Like sex. That was for after the wedding night. Aaron looked at and turned back to the comics in the newspaper that she had just brought in. He wasn't going to be hostile toward her, on the contrary she was like a second mother to him.

Both of them were avid readers and the library was a favorite place of both of them. She was going to move into Lucian's house, which was near the sinnoh library and the gyms. Before she was living at the gym with her house in the Unova region.

"Oh, so as soon as you both say I do, I guess that means you're leaving."

"Well it's not forever we'll see each other everyday. The only thing that changes is that I won't be staying here and I'll have to share my bed," said Cynthia smiling. Lucian came in holding a bag full of books over his right shoulder.

"What's this about sharing a bed?" he asked. He really knew what they were talking about, Aaron just knew. "You know what forget I asked." He looked over at him and smiled before kissing Cynthia.

"Oh get a room," he murmered under his breath. He didn't really want either Lucian or Cynthia to hear what he said. First off it wasn't polite and second it was rude. The 16 year old didn't really mean it anyway, he wouldn't mind if they were having sex on the couch. When they broke apart Lucian looked at him, curious to know what he said. "I didn't say anything!"

"Sure you did," said Cynthia frowning a little, then she left to try on her dress for Bertha who didn't look yet. Lucian and Aaron were left in the kitchen alone together. Instead of a heartfelt talk he let the subject drop... Later he as he watched Cynthia walk down the isle looking like an angel, he regreted not having that talk. He didn't know what to feel now.


End file.
